


Calculating

by BlackMaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Shuutoku idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a question... and it ended with Takao on the rickshaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calculating

The practice today was hard and tiring as always. And as usual, Takao and Midorima were the last ones to leave the court; hence, they were also the last to use the showers too.

"I'll go ahead, Shin-chan!" Takao said as he passed the ball to Midorima, who nodded in response and opted to use the remaining basketballs on the floor for another shooting practice.

-0-

The sound of running water made Takao feel much more relaxed. As the warm water hit his body, he started to think—about his partner.

 _Ah, Shin-chan is awfully being quiet today!_  Takao thought as started to wash his hair.  _What to do…_   _What to do…_

-0-

He was just about to enter the locker room (to fix his messy hair) when he heard a question.

" _Between Takao and Midorima, who do you think is more calculating?_ " Someone, Ootsubo most probably, suddenly asked in such a casual manner. There were shuffling sounds; people were probably fixing their bags then.

" _Midorima, duh. He calculates his shoots like the high school tennis player who makes those creepy juices,"_  Miyaji answered with enthusiasm. " _Midorima probably sees math equations as he runs down the court!_ "

Oh god, how Takao wanted to laugh out loud then and there. Midorima and math equations are indeed compatible, but bring basketball in, with angles and solutions as the base of his shoots? Please,  _impossible_.

" _No! Not there! I meant in life!"_  The one who posed the question probably stood up and started to do some hand actions. Takao saw it; the captain was doing some live-action movements. " _Like, in making friends, getting a girlfriend… You know?"_

" _I'll stay with Midorima as the calculating dude!"_  Miyaji huffed.

" _Don't judge a book by it's cover, is what we should probably use in this situation."_  Ootsubo laughed as he picked up his bag. Was Ootsubo on to him? What did Takao ever do to their captain?

Shit. Takao ran back to the shower room as fast as he could. He didn't want the captain knowing that he eavesdropped on something like that. He didn't want the captain to think of him as a prying first year.

-0-

"What are you doing, Takao?" Midorima was just about to apply the bandages on his fingers when Takao came rushing in the shower room.

"Hiding," Takao replied fast, still looking outside the window.

Midorima didn't reply and started with his bandages. Silence, a comfortable silence, was present between Takao and the shooting guard. Takao finally stopped looking outside and was looking at Midorima.

 _Who do you think is much more calculating…_   _Me or Midorima?_  Takao thought as he sat up and sat beside Midorima. Takao knew the answer.

It was  _him_. Takao Kazunari. He was much more calculating than Midorima. In terms of life.

"Neh, Shin-chan," Takao suddenly spoke, surprising Midorima a bit.

"What?"

"Have you ever wondered why I chose you as my partner?"

Midorima pushed his glasses up and replied (in the humblest manner he could), "You said it yourself that you wanted me to acknowledge you,  _whichIdid_. Am I right?"

Takao laughed, "No, no. Not in basketball. Outside basketball. Why do you think I stay with you?"

The shooting guard blinked. "I didn't really think about it."

"Well then, let me—"

"Are you… perhaps gay?" Midorima asked bluntly, and Takao fell face first down the floor.

"No! Are you?! Wait, I don't care what—Oh god, that's not it!" Takao face-palmed.

"Then why?"

"We're best friends, are we not?" Takao asked, standing up.

Midorima didn't reply again, looking at the wet floor.

"WE'RE. BEST. FRIENDS. FINAL. OKAY?" Takao said with a smile—a smile that scared Midorima a bit. Midorima nodded.

"Then, think. Why would I choose you—"

"I am not a pokemon!" Midorima frowned.

"Shin-chan, I'm being serious here. I wanna know why," Takao sighed, trying his best not to laugh at Midorima's attempt to joke. Well, Midorima could have possibly taken it seriously. When Takao opened his eyes, he saw Midorima's mouth open. "Shin-chan, I'm straight." Midorima shut his mouth then.

"Do best friends talk about something as trivial as to why one chose the other?" Midorima stood up. "You chose me because of me. I chose you, because… you were rather demanding for my attention. End of conversation."

"Wait, what? Me, demanding for you attention?"

"Let's go. We still have homework." Midorima said as he went out of the room.

"Oi, Shin-chan!" Takao shouted as he followed after. "I did not, and I do not, and definitely  _will_  not demand for your attention!"

Midorima could only sigh at Takao's loudness.

-0-

Ootsubo was waiting for the two of them outside the school gates. Midorima froze (in shock). Midorima's afraid of Ootsubo (and Miyaji and well, almost everyone else from the team, except for Takao, because only Takao doesn't announce that he would like to hurt him), so he gracefully chose his words and was able to separate from Takao and Ootsubo in five minutes tops.

Ah, crap. ' _Shin-chan, you traitor!_ ' Takao silently screamed at Midorima's retreating figure.

"You were eavesdropping a while ago," Ootsubo casually said as he continued to walk in front. Takao froze. Crap.

"W-what are you talking about, Captain?" Takao laughed, oddly in fact. "What were you guys talking about me?"

"And your dear  _Shin-chan_?" Ootsubo copied Takao's way of calling the shooting guard, but failed obviously for his voice was too deep. "C'mon, I saw the doorknob move. You're the only possible one who could be outside at that time. Midorima would have just be in the middle of his shower then."

Takao frowned. How did Ootsubo know of their routine? Usually, the basketball team would have left when he arrived. So it wasn't technically his fault if he heard their conversation.

"Aha, so you did," Ootsubo laughed.

"Eh?" Fuck, he was tricked!

"So, I'll repeat that statement again.  _Which of the two of you is more calculating?_ You, or him?" Ootsubo grinned, as he stopped his walk and looked at Takao.

"Me," Takao replied in an instant. "Did Captain wait for me and Shin-chan just to hear my answer?"

"No, I forgot a textbook of mine, so I went back. And when I saw the lights of the locker room still open, I decided to wait for my precious juniors and see how they'd react when their senior was waiting for them!" Ootsubo laughed.

"Oh."

"Why?" Ootsubo asked when he finished laughing.

"Why what?" Takao tilted his head.

"Why did you say it's you?"

Takao wanted to say that it was obvious, but decided not to, because he might get kicked out of the team for being rude.

"Well, Shin-chan's a hard person to befriend. He doesn't trust easily," Takao started to say. "Shin-chan… He's someone who would be loyal to his friends. Plus, that special friend would be lucky enough since he's already an honor student. So someone as average as me would be able to get something from Shin-chan."

"And?"

Takao was starting to get pissed off. Did Ootsubo really see through him? Was Ootsubo aiming for him to say it? He turned around, faced Ootsubo and replied cockily, "And because he's a part of the generation of miracles. If I get close to him, I'd be a part of the regulars of Shuutoku, happy?"

Ootsubo suddenly exclaimed, "Crap, I forgot my pencil case! You go ahead, Takao!" and left before Takao could react.

"So you just befriended me because of the benefits that I could give you?"

 _Well, shit._  Takao thought as he turned around to face the owner of the voice.

* * *

**Jan. 17, 2013** _(I finished the first part at this date.)_

* * *

When Takao heard that question, he was so sure that Midorima would punch, kick, and even kill him. He was so sure that the tsundere Midorima would do something to hurt him. But he just stood there, waiting for an answer.

Takao laughed, "Don't people do it like that? They search for someone who can do something for them, and then befriend them to see if they have further use?  _Shin-chan_ , didn't you befriend that Akashi-person because of him being the captain?"

"I was elected vice-captain. I had no choice but to get along with him," Midorima replied. "And I do not recall befriending you for—"

"That's because Shin-chan is independent. You don't rely on others."

"I rely on yo—"

"Only on basketball games," Takao quickly said.

Midorima frowned. He was looking at Takao in a somewhat pissed off look. Takao, on the other hand, looked back at Midorima—daring Midorima to do something.

"Isn't that still relying?" Midorima argued. "Why do you think I accept your passes?"

The black-haired boy was silent. True, Midorima had a point. It was still relying, on just one aspect of life.

Takao sighed. Midorima was—is intelligent. Takao would never be able to defeat Midorima in a debate. "This conversation will go nowhere."

"Just answer my first question, Takao," Midorima demanded.

"Yes, of course." Takao flashed a smile, as he waited for Midorima to punch him. But instead, Midorima called him to go with him. "Let's go, we still have homework," he said and muttered, "Captain seemed to have left you alone."

Takao stood there dumbly. Why didn't Midorima snap, like how he imagined? Why didn't Midorima walk away? Why did he…?

"Takao," he called out.

"W-" Takao stopped for a bit before running up to Midorima. "Wait!"

-0-

Inside Maji Burger, Midorima and Takao were scanning through their notes as they ate their food in silence. For Takao, it was a painful, confusing silence. Obviously, he wasn't concentrated on studying.

He looked up from his notes and found that Midorima had stopped scanning as well. The green-haired male was simply looking at a page—a blank page actually. Then Midorima started to write down different facts (that were probably in his notes). The handwriting was still the same as ever; no change.

"I'm not planning anything, Takao," Midorima said without looking up from his notebook, nor stopping to look up. "Relax already and concentrate on your work. We have an important exam tomorrow."

Was Takao that readable then?  _Pfft_. How he wanted to laugh then. Not planning anything? How can Midorima not plan anything when he was clearly avoiding Takao's gaze.

"Eh?" Takao innocently exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you're thinking that I'm planning something when I'm clearly not," Midorima clearly said. He looked up and directed his gaze straight to Takao. The intense gaze made Takao's everything weak.

"I-I…" Takao tried to muster up the courage to say something, but his tongue wouldn't let him.

"I won't leave you yet," continued Midorima. "I won't leave you, just yet."

That made Takao silent for at least the whole night.

-0-

On that night, Takao laid on his bed, thinking of what Midorima meant. Didn't Takao hurt him greatly? Why did Midorima say, "I won't leave you yet, just yet"? Seriously, it was driving him  _mad_.

He admitted to himself that he was a good guy. After all, not everyone would be nice to someone like Midorima, who has a big pride. But what he told Midorima was hurtful. When he imagined himself as the one who was told of those words, he would not invite the mean person and have dinner. He won't even say something cheesy like what Midorima did.

He decided that it would be a good time to walk out of the house and have a short walk around the neighborhood. He changed to a comfortable set of clothes and was about to climb down the window when his mother suddenly knocked on the door.

"Kazunari, your classmate is out the door," said his mom. She sounded irritated. Well, anyone would be. Who the hell walks up to your door, ring the doorbell thrice the times a normal person would at the middle of the night?

"Alright, Mother!" Takao cheerfully replied. "Who could it be?"

"He's still in his uniform."

"Does he have green hair?"

"No."

Well, that made Takao frown. He 'tsked' and got up from his bed. When he opened the door, his mom was already gone and the sound of a closing door echoed in their corridor.

-0-

When his mom said it was just a classmate, it was an understatement. It wasn't 'a' classmate; it was 'the' upperclassmen he feared. With the light dimmed and the moon lightly shining on them, Miyaji, Ootsubo, and Kimura looked very fearsome.

"What can I do for you guys?" Takao asked with a confused smile present on his smile.

"We sort of heard your conversation with Midorima," answered Miyaji.

Takao vaguely remembered that he felt some people behind the bushes of the school.

"We knew you had a sadistic side," Miyaji started, "but we didn't expect that you'd show it to Midorima. I mean… you treat him differently from everyone else, so we thought you'd sugarcoat your words. Plus, since Ootsubo-sempai insisted that you're the calculating one, you would not risk losing Midorima… So… yeah. As what I've said, Midorima's the calculating the one!"

"Ah, uh, if you remember, Ootsubo-sempai was the one who forced me to answer. And if you guys really want to help, please stop talk—"

"We know that!" Ootsubo's voice rose. "That's why we're going to fix this! We promise! We're going to make you Midorima's partner!"

And the next thing that happened, Takao face-palmed. He silently screamed that high school drama was hard, especially when Midorima stood behind the upperclassmen. His face was pale and his eyeglasses dropped at a slightly impossible angle.

"Shin-chan, please listen to the explanation." Takao raised his right arm, with his right hand faced to Midorima who was about to say something. Although they were more than a meter away, Midorima still shut up.

The upperclassmen were huddling on a corner, and Takao swore that he heard some  _inappropriate_  things. How could his upperclassmen think of those things for him  _and_ Midorima?

Takao decided to close the door, so he grabbed his jacket that was hanged on the door and walked beside Midorima. The door closing didn't even stop the seniors from talking.

"Did you tell your parents that you'd be late tonight?" Takao asked Midorima.

"If you don't notice my attire, then I suggest you have your eyes checked." Midorima answered sternly. Takao looked at Midorima. He was wearing a green shirt and light brown carrot pants. Thank god he wasn't wearing pajamas to sneak out.

"I think I know the answer. Anyway, why would you come to my place anyway?" Takao asked, trying his best to keep his composure calm as possible.

Midorima was silent. He didn't respond, but Takao saw Midorima clenching and unclenching his fist slowly. He would have asked Midorima what was happening, and try to help him out, but being in an awkward situation, he didn't really know what to say.

After what seemed like an hour, Midorima finally replied, "Ootsubo-senpai said that he would like to talk about something, so I—"

Takao laughed. "You could have just texted me about it, Sh—"

"I know," Midorima replied briskly.

_Ah, he doesn't even want me to call him "Shin-chan" anymore._

"How's your sister?" Midorima asked, without looking at Takao.

"She's fine," Takao said.

Midorima became silent then. Takao felt Midorima looking at him. If he used his hawk eyes, he'd be able to know what the green-haired man was doing. But… Well, he wasn't ready.

"Sh—" Takao tried to call out again.

"We need to talk," said Midorima, cutting Takao's words once again.

Takao was about to agree to what he said when their upperclassmen all shouted in sync. "Aaaah!" they went.

"W-what?" Midorima and Takao backed away one step.

"We apologize!" They all said at the same time.

"For what?" Midorima asked.

"For ruining our friendship?" Takao guessed.

"Friendship? What are they—you all talking about?" Takao saw Midorima massaging his temples.

The upperclassmen all looked at each other.

"Oi, isn't that why you," he started as he pointed at Midorima and continued, "are here right now?"

Midorima flat out denied him.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Miyaji's face paled. "Are you serious? We were so sure that you were gonna go tsun tsun and make Takao apologize!"

"I told you, Miyaji," Ootsubo sighed. "Midorima's too dense—"

"And we got worked up for nothing!" Miyaji shouted causing the others to hush him in a panicking manner. Excluding Midorima, of course.

"Well, why did you come here then, Midorima-kun?" Kimura questioned.

Midorima looked down at the floor.

"Don't lie," Miyaji taunted, to which Midorima gulped.

"I was going to ask Takao to come with me to the airport to fetch my mom and dad," Midorima finally said.

And what Takao felt then was pure curiosity. "You wanted me to use the rickshaw to carry your mom and dad back to your house?!"

Midorima face-palmed. "No, idiot. Why would I ask of you to do such an impossible thing!"

"You usually ask for the impossible!"

"I do not ask of you to do anything impossible."

"Yes you do!"

"This conversation will lead to nowhere, Takao," Midorima said in an irritated tone. He pushed his glasses up, a gesture he does when he's in a bad mood. Or simply when he's avoiding a subject.

"STOP FLIRTING, YOU IDIOTS!" Miyaji shouted as he moved in between them and pushing them aside.

"We're not flirting," said Takao. "We're playing."

Midorima frowned at that. "How was that playing?"

"Ah, you see—"

"STOP. STOP. STOP." Miyaji shouted louder. He pointed at Ootsubo. "This is what I get for trying to sympathize and going along with your joke when the two never even fought."

And then he shouted, "JUST GO!" and pushed Takao and Midorima to the rickshaw.

Then at Ootsubo and Kimura again. "We're going home!"

The three went home with Miyaji nagging at the two of them, Ootsubo awkwardly laughing, and Kimura grunting every now and then.

"What just happened?" Takao scratched his head as he continued to look at the fading shadows of the older teens. "I swear it got awkward somewhere in our conversation. But anyway, Shin-chan!"

When Takao faced Midorima, his face paled. He pointed at the rickshaw, where Midorima was calmly seated. "Y-you really…?"

"My mom and dad would only use the taxi. We can help them by bringing their bags for them."

"We? Can't you do it on your own?"

"If we look at the schedule, for this week, you'll be the one biking the rickshaw." Midorima showed Takao a notebook, which Takao swears he never knew existed, and pointed at some words.

"It's midnight!"

"And?"

Takao sighed. "Alright already." He got on the bicycle and started to paddle.

"This is your payback, isn't it, Midorima?!" Takao asked in a somewhat high tone.

Midorima didn't answer and simply continued to read a book.

* * *

**Feb. 7, 2013**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> _Well, this was supposed to be a drabble… But I kept on expounding and expounding until I reached more than 500 words. Hope this is okay! :)_
> 
> _And I didn't want angst, so it became fluffy in the end. Woohoo! OTL_
> 
> _But at least we know that my head-cannon is that Takao isn't always cheerful and stuff or something._
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
